The Wedge
This large, triangular delta sits between the old Tienchou city of Kaihua and the newer Solandian development in Magnar’s Landing. For unknown reasons, the Tienchou’Ren didn’t build much here, but the Solandian settlers quickly began erecting structures on the unused land. Deltas are relatively unstable due to constant erosion, but that hasn’t stopped construction from continuing throughout the decades. It just means that buildings need repairs more often. Because of this, you’ll see more wooden structures on the Wedge than in the rest of Magnar’s Landing, where the native white limestone is the material of choice. A lumber mill takes up much of the southwest corner of the Wedge, and the remaining land is shared between several sub-districts. Old Town Circle Oddly enough, the construction in Old Town Circle is newer than most of Magnar’s Landing. The district is named for the road that passes through the Wedge, circling around its center before exiting northwest by means of Kaihua Bridge. Some of the more superstitious locals have begun to refer to the old Tienchou port of Kaihua as “Old Town,” thinking that using the old port’s original name may accidentally summon evil spirits. Old Town Circle is characterized by narrow dirt roads without curbs, and new two-story wooden buildings with fresh white paint and regionally typical shale shingles. The first floors of most buildings are set a few feet above street level, because groundwater (and the refuse it carries) can seep into structures during rainy seasons. This is more noticeable on the Wedge and in areas of the city that don’t have paved streets. Park of Saint Eidlsie At the center of Old Town Circle is a large walled park, maintained by the Church. It features winding dirt paths, lined with fist-sized stones in various shades and beds of bright, aromatic flowers. One lane that’s particularly popular in the spring is hemmed by cherry trees on both sides. Religious statuary is placed throughout the park, but these depictions of martyrdom and crusades, rendered in copper or dark granite, seem starkly out of place in the park’s generally serene atmosphere. Maybe that was the idea. The short white wall that encloses the park is very porous, with many circular archways and lattice windows. The top of the wall bends in waves and is ornamented with thick red clay shingles and occasional wooden carvings of animals and spirits. The wall is obviously of Tienchou design, starkly different from the Solandian aesthetic applied to features within the garden, and suggests that the garden inside used to look very different than it does now. The Schola Arcanum donated a fountain that forms the centerpiece of the park: limestone with stacked bronze basins at the center. There’s something odd about the way water flows through the centerpiece, like the streams defy the pull of gravity at certain points. Upper Docks Not as much trade here as found in the Lower Docks, as this is mainly where ships go if they need to dock for a long time (repairs, for instance). What you will find in the Upper Docks that you won’t find in the Lower Docks are shipbuilders. Using lumber and ore that are dropped off at the Northside Barges, they’ll repair worn vessels and occasionally build new ones. You’ll also find some granaries and storehouses in the Upper Docks, as well as a few open-air markets: small ones, just a few stalls tucked into a corner. Kaihua Bridge (aka “Old Town Bridge”) This bridge spans the Mor River’s short distributary and is one and a half horse-carts wide. The newer Great Bridge was constructed in the Solandian style, but the Kaihua Bridge remains intact from when Tienchou’Ren controlled the area. Its origins are apparent in its architecture. It’s made of white limestone like most infrastructure in the area (new and old), but it has a significant arch in the center and is punctuated by a pavilion with a multi-tiered, upturned roof. Northbank Wharf A quarter-mile quay along the north bank of the Mor River, jutting out of the wedge. River boats and barges dock here, carrying passengers, ore, lumber and other goods from further up the Velsignet Valley. Moor posts are scattered throughout, with widely varying heights and diameters—no one owns or manages the space along the quay, but crews are available for hire if riverboat captains need help unloading cargo. Cargo unloaded at the Northbank Wharf mainly consists of ore and lumber, often headed to the lumber mill that takes up much of the southwest corner of the Wedge. The wood is used to repair ships and build new ones, though more exotic woods are either traded at market or shipped overseas.